Ichirō Yashida
Ichirō Yashida was an elderly Japanese business executive whose life was saved by Wolverine during World War II. Biography ''The Wolverine During the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, Yashida's life was saved by Logan. In return for his actions, Yashida wanted to give Logan his sword, ''Danzan (Separator in Japanese). Logan refuses, but states that he would one day return for it. After the war, Yashida established the Yashida Corporation, which would become a power technology conglomerate. Additionally, following his encounter with Logan, Yashida became obsessed with both mutants in general and Logan's healing abilities in particular, and branched into exploring forms of genetic science to extrapolate mutations. This led him to develop a genetic manipulation device capable of removing mutations and transferring them from one body to another. In the last years of his life, he began stockpiling adamantium at his research facility in northern Japan. Realizing his life was drawing to a close, Yashida sent his foster granddaughter Yukio to find Logan so that he could properly bid him farewell. Not too long before, Yashida went to America to receive treatment, where he met Dr. Green, whom he hired as his oncologist. When Logan arrived in Japan, Yashida offered to take Logan's immortality away from him through his genetic manipulation device, and pass it into his own body, as he feared for the safety of Mariko, his granddaughter. Logan refused, and was injected with a robotic parasite by Viper. Later that night, Yashida dies, which shocks Yukio as she was unable to predict his death using her precognitive abilities. At the funeral the following day, Yukio comments that the Yashida family's Silver Samurai armor would stand over Ichirō forever. The Yakuza then disrupt the proceedings and attempt to capture Mariko. It was later revealed that Yashida faked his death and was using the Silver Samurai armor to keep himself alive, which explains why he had been stockpiling adamantium. He battles Wolverine, cuts off his adamantium claws, and started to then extract his immortality. He was stopped by his granddaughter Mariko Yashida. He was then confronted by Wolverine who tells him "You asked me to come say goodbye. Sayōnara!". He was finally killed after taking two deep stabs in the chest by Wolverine's bone claws, and tossed overboard in the river from below. Powers & Abilities * Limited Regenerative Healing Factor: - While his armor was extracting Wolverine's regenerative powers, his body, through artificial means, gained a small portion of it that allowed him to regenerate his youth in seconds, heal minor injuries within his bodies, as well as being stabbed on his head with one of Wolverine's claws. However, the process appeared to be incomplete as once Wolverine was freed from the armor's grasp, Yashida quickly began regressing to his old age. Relationships *Mariko Yashida - Granddaughter *Shingen Yashida - Son *Noburo Mori - Enemy *Viper - Ally *Kenuichio Harada - Ally turned enemy *Yukio - Ally turned enemy *Wolverine - Savior, later turned enemy Trivia *During WWII, Yashida was a First Lieutenant in the Japanese Imperial Army, according to his collar insignia. * Yashida is the first human character other than William Stryker to serve as the main antagonist of an X-Men film. Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Asian Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Unusual Features Category:Scars Category:Japanese Category:Yashida Family Category:Fathers Category:Military Category:Military Officers Category:Leaders Category:CEOs Category:Enhancement Category:WWII Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Main Antagonists Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Former Heroes